


All's Well That Ends Well

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Doyoung has a daughter, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gentle Sex, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Being an Asshole, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, NO DADDY KINK PLS DON'T BE WEIRD, Nanny/Child-Carer! Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Original Character(s), Single Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Studio Ghibli References, but not in a weird way, possible sir kink tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Jungwoo takes on a nannying job for a high-paying CEO. The kid's cute and his boss, Doyoung? Well, he's not so bad either.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea for ages, please don't take it too seriously~ I really like Single Dad! Doyoung, especially after re-discovering that photo of him back in 2017 with the little girl on the red carpet! Anyway, please enjoy, it's not very long!
> 
> * Please note that I'm merely using the members of NCT as characters in a story and would, in no way, be trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. *

Doyung tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the final applicant for his job request to answer the call; _Kim Jungwoo, D.O.B 1998.02.19…_ He scanned the resumé one final time before the call was answered,

“Hello?” Jungwoo sounded… groggy. It was 8am already and Doyoung almost hung up completely, deeming the applicant highly unprofessional- but he was the last option.

“Hello, this is Kim Doyoung? You applied for a live-in childcare job with me? I’m calling to see whether or not you’re still interested in the role and when you can begin work.” Doyoung almost cursed his brain out for hoping Jungwoo was no longer interested- he _needed_ this, he _really_ needed this to work. He wasn’t sure how many more times he could ask the cleaning lady to take care of little Gayeon, not after last week’s lecture that could’ve been summed up in a nice short ‘ _I’m your cleaning lady not a nanny_ ’ comment, rather than a fifteen minute lecture that called him out for being an absent parent to his growing daughter. He was much too busy for fifteen minute lectures about those sorts of things, but he did love Gayeon- she was still his daughter.

“Ah, mister Kim, it’s good to hear from you. I’m still interested in the role,” A clatter of dishes sounded in the background and Doyoung had to make a conscious decision not to roll his eyes, “I’m free to start immediately, or whenever you’d like me to move in.” Jungwoo doubled back on his words, not wanting to sound over-eager, but he’d been unemployed for a while now and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d used hot water in his apartment. Doyoung didn’t seem to be a person who had those kinds of worries.

“Okay, well, you’ve already sent all the documents over so there’s not much else to check out,” Doyoung let out a sharp sigh, hedging on his next words, “Is there any chance you can move in this afternoon? I know it’s short notice, but you can get settled and start work tomorrow morning.” It was a long shot, but he was desperate enough to ask and Jungwoo seemed desperate enough to oblige.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me, I can be with you by this evening.” Jungwoo swallowed down the excitement in his throat, trying to work out the logistics of it all. 

“Great, I’ll send a van over for your things this afternoon, the guest room is all set for you. It says that your address is somewhere just outside of the main city, is that still correct?” Doyoung asked, trying not to sound too judgemental, but he feared he had when Jungwoo went quiet. It was no secret that Jungwoo didn’t live in a great part of town- he was careful to not stay out too late at night, walk in groups and secure himself with pepper spray and a sturdy umbrella whenever he was alone- Doyoung wasn’t sure what to expect from him now.

“It’s still the same address.” Jungwoo said quietly, trying his best not to sound too offended about the question, but it’d be a lie to say that it didn’t hurt his pride.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you this evening.” Doyoung said carefully, “You’ll probably arrive before me, so the cleaning lady should be there to introduce you to Gayeon.” Jungwoo brightened again at the mention of Doyoung’s little girl. Doyoung wondered, briefly, if this was all one big mistake.

Jungwoo cursed under his breath as he was let into the apartment by the cleaning lady, eyes going wide at the sheer expanse of the place. 

“Kim Jungwoo? Mister told me that you’d be coming,” A lady dressed in pale blue with a white apron took his suitcase from him as she led him into the open-plan kitchen, “I’m the cleaning lady, Gayeon is through there in the living room. She’s been waiting for you, go ahead and introduce yourself.” Jungwoo wondered if everyone in this house was so nonchalant about a ‘stranger’ meeting, little three-year-old, Gayeon. He nodded slowly, still marvelling over how high the ceilings were for an apartment block, but then again, he’d only seen two other name plates on the intercom downstairs, so he guessed that the building was made for the rich. Jungwoo went ahead and introduced himself to Gayeon, sitting with her on the carpet as she showed her colouring books to him with a great deal of enthusiasm. The cleaning lady left once ensuring Jungwoo knew where everything was and telling him that the removal man had put his things in his room. 

“I’ll show you,” Gayeon stood up abruptly at the mention of Jungwoo’s bedroom, her eyes sparkling as she reached for his hand, “Your room is next to daddy’s.” Jungwoo hummed, letting her grip his hand as she dragged him down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

“And which one is your room, Gayeon-ah?” Jungwoo asked, eyeing the door painted pale blue, an intricate drawing of _Sophie_ and _Howl_ beside a nameplate. He was willing to put money on that one not being Doyoung’s room.

“This one! I have _Calcifer_ inside.” She babbled on, eagerly pushing the door open to show Jungwoo her room, smiling brightly as he gasped softly. Now, Jungwoo was well aware of the amount of money this family had, but comparing his childhood bedroom to Gayeon’s really put things into perspective. For starters, her bed was enormous for a toddler, thick, plush sheets covering every inch of the bed.

“Wow, your room is beautiful, Gayeon-ah.” Jungwoo exclaimed, sitting down on the floor when prompted. A teacup filled with water was pressed into his hands as Gayeon settled beside him, bringing a Totoro plush toy into her lap. Jungwoo was starting to notice a Ghibli theme, “I like the painting on your wall. Do you like _Howl’s Moving Castle_?” It was a stupid question, the answer was clear, but the way Gayeon lit up at the mention of her favourite movie had Jungwoo smiling instinctively.

“Yes! It’s my favourite. Daddy drawed the picture for me.” She stumbled over her words, pointing a short finger up at the wall opposite her bed, “He’s good at drawing.” She smiled staring up at it like it was her first time seeing it again. Jungwoo hummed, mesmerised by the painting of _Howl_ as a child- holding onto a fallen star, _Howl_ as an adult- holding _Sophie’s_ hand, _Sophie_ smiling as she cupped Markl’s face.

“He’s very good at drawing.” Jungwoo added absentmindedly. His eyes scanned over to the doll’s house and an entire corner filled with soft toys, “You have so many toys, Gayeon! How do you choose who to cuddle with?” He exclaimed, pointing towards the pile. Gayeon giggled in response, nodding,

“Daddy buys them. He gives me lots of toys.” She explained, hugging Totoro closer to her chest, a sad little smile playing on her lips and Jungwoo could tell that her little toddler brain was trying to understand why exactly the idea of it made her sad. Jungwoo tried not to be angry at Doyoung for filling the void of him not being there with gifts for her, but it was difficult to think any other way when little Gayeon couldn’t place it herself.

“Gayeon-ah, my baby? I’m home!” Doyoung’s voice cut through the house, the sound of keys clacking on the counter as footsteps approached, “Gayeon!” Gayeon shot up from where she sat, tossing Totoro aside and running for her bedroom door.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed, voice high and bright and making Jungwoo giggle and follow after, a little less enthusiastic as he was still recovering from the annoyance of Doyoung’s actions.

“Hello, my baby,” Jungwoo heard Doyoung say, a deep chuckle sounding from his chest as he lifted Gayeon into his arms, spinning her around and holding her close to his chest as he patted down her hair, “I finished work early, so I’m home earlier than usual- and, I bought your favourite.” Doyoung went on, oblivious of Jungwoo standing in the doorway, waiting for an introduction.

“Cheese Tteokbokki?” Gayeon asked hopefully, hands planted on Doyoung’s shoulders, as he nodded his response.

“That’s right, baby. Now, go and get yourself washed up whilst I talk to Jungwoo, okay? I’ll be right there.” Doyoung replied, sighing happily and setting her back down on her feet before turning to Jungwoo. 

“Hello, Mister Kim, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jungwoo stepped closer, offering his hand as he bowed. Doyoung’s expression shifted, more closed off than how he’d been with Gayeon, all business now.

“Yes, thank you for coming at such short notice, I feared our cleaning lady may quit if I asked her to take care of Gayeon one more time.” Doyoung said firmly, no sarcasm in his voice, just simple business, “How has she been? Join us for dinner and I’ll try to answer any questions you have about her.” He said bluntly, stepping past Jungwoo and slipping into his bedroom. Jungwoo swallowed dryly- if that was how Doyoung was with him, then maybe this would be harder than he’d expected.

Gayeon was happily stuffing her face with mild Tteokbeokki, humming happily as Doyoung placed more on her plate and urged her to drink some water.

“Did you have fun with Jungwoo today?” Doyoung asked her, brushing her hair back and deciding to tie it in a ponytail instead. Jungwoo was amused to see that he already had a hair-tie on his wrist. 

“Mhm, we did colouring in and I sho-” She said around a mouthful of fried shrimp. Jungwoo bit back a smile at her enthusiasm, but Doyoung didn’t seem impressed,

“Gayeon, finish your mouthful first, please.” He said, watching as she chewed her food, “Good girl, now tell me.”

“I showed Wooie my bedroom. And _Howl_ and _Sophie_ and _Calcifer_.” She listed off, smiling brightly up at Jungwoo, as if waiting for his approval. He nodded,

“That’s right, Gayeon told me that you painted the pictures of them on her wall, they’re very impressive.” Jungwoo said politely, taking a long sip of his water as he tried to gauge Doyoung’s expression. He looked almost uncomfortable at the mention of the paintings,

“Well, Gayeon loves that movie so much, so I ended up taking the time off to paint it for her.” He said, avoiding Jungwoo’s gaze and staring lovingly at Gayeon as he spoke. It would’ve been endearing if Jungwoo wasn’t aware of how uncomfortable Doyoung seemed to be around him. It wasn’t exactly an office-type relationship, they were living in the same house, a bit of eye-contact would’ve been nice.

“I want to be like _Sophie_.” Gayeon said eagerly, smiling at Doyoung as if he was her whole world. 

“You’re more beautiful than _Sophie_ , I think it’d be a shame to want to be like her.” Doyoung said eagerly, leaning in to squeeze her cheeks, making her giggle excitedly. The moment was broken after merely a second when Doyoung was reminded that Jungwoo was with them. He pulled back from Gayeon and schooled his features back to something akin to a businessman, “So, I should tell you about Gayeon, shouldn’t I.” He said smoothly, Gayeon unaware of the smooth transition and change in atmosphere as she happily hummed along to whatever song was in her head.

“Oh, yes, well, that’d be great.” Jungwoo said awkwardly, finishing up his dinner and sitting up a little straighter. Gayeon had practically finished her food as well, so Doyoung wiped her hands and face and dismissed her to go and watch cartoons for a while in the living room.

“Well, Gayeon is three, she goes to kindergarten three mornings a week and I spend all Sunday with her. She loves cartoons, especially Japanese cartoons and movies and hates thunderstorms. Her favourite colour is blue, she likes rice more than noodles and orange juice more than apple. She’s actually very talented when it comes to foreign languages, loves colouring in and is quite possibly ambidextrous. She has no allergies or ailments, I keep her up-to-date on her flu-shots and she takes vitamins twice a day. Do you have any questions?” Doyoung finished abruptly, leaving Jungwoo to process everything he’d just said. _Did he have any questions, of course he did, a fair-fucking-few_. Jungwoo floundered for a moment before collecting himself again,

“Oh, well is there a set day when Gayeon sees her mother or does she call beforehand?” Jungwoo asked, deciding to start with how best to plan Gayeon’s week, but Doyoung’s expression turned sour, a scoff falling from his lips as Jungwoo waited for an answer.

“Her mother isn’t involved. I am Gayeon’s family.” Doyoung said sharply, making Jungwoo flinch in his seat when he met his eyes again. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realise- I’m sorry.” Jungwoo didn’t really know what ‘her mother isn’t involved’ actually meant, it could mean that she’d passed away for all Jungwoo knew, but he had a feeling from the look in Doyoung’s eyes that it wasn’t that simple.

“It’s fine.” Doyoung let out a sigh, running a shaky hand through his hair and letting it fall into his eyes as his expression softened a little. He pushed his seat back from the table, standing and gathering the plates, “On the nights that I’m home early enough, I like to put Gayeon to bed- so you have tonight off to settle in. Could you load the dishwasher before turning in?” He added, placing the dishes on the countertop and pointing to the dishwasher beneath the counter. Jungwoo nodded, mumbling a quiet thank-you for his dinner and getting to work as Doyoung shuffled off into the living room to get Gayeon ready for bed.

Over the next month or so, Jungwoo falls into a routine in the Kim household; taking Gayeon to the park on sunny days, walking her to kindergarten for the morning and getting pastries on the way home, colouring pictures on the living room floor, falling asleep in front of the TV- it’s their routine and Gayeon loves it. Some days she wakes up early enough to have breakfast with Doyoung, Jungwoo making sure to get her scrambled eggs done earlier so she can sit with him at the kitchen table before he rushes off to work with a coffee mug in hand. Jungwoo never misses the way Doyoung leaves big, wet kisses all over Gayeon’s face until she’s giggling, before telling her to have a good day with Jungwoo. 

It was one particular afternoon whilst Jungwoo was washing up that Gayeon began babbling to herself at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for Jungwoo so they could play together. She’d brought three toys with her to lunch; the purple elephant in which she’d dubbed as ‘daddy’, the pink flamingo that she’d started calling ‘Wooie’ and the little lion cub that the other characters had been calling ‘Gayeon’. Jungwoo listened on as she babbled, holding the toys in her little hands, sticking the elephant and the flamingo side-by-side and the tiny stuffed lion between. He smiled as she played, realising halfway through that the flamingo, Wooie, had now turned into ‘Mommy’. _He_ didn’t mind, but, if Doyoung asked, he’d tell him that he hadn’t encouraged it or had any say in the sudden change, although he was reminded of the time last week when Gayeon had commented on the mums and dads at kindergarten. Jungwoo hadn’t thought much of it back then, Gayeon was a smart kid, she’d always asked a lot of questions, and it didn’t bother Jungwoo to answer any of them, so he’d told her that some other kids had two parents. He’d made sure to tell her that lots of kids still only had one parent and that it wasn’t unusual, but she’d still been curious about the whole concept of having a mom _and_ a dad.

He decidedly left Gayeon to calling the flamingo ‘mommy’, it was just a game and- if nothing else- another word for her vocabulary, but Jungwoo couldn’t help but be reminded of what the cleaning lady had said to him about Gayeon’s mother leaving her at Doyoung’s doorstep the day after she’d been born. It hurt his heart to think that someone would just give her up like that.

However, that Friday evening when Doyoung arrived home and asked Gayeon how her day was, she brought out her stuffed toys and explained, in her limited vocabulary, the game of house she’d been playing earlier. The explanation mainly consisted of ‘daddy’, ‘lion’, ‘feeding ducks’ and- this time- ‘Wooie’, which Jungwoo was grateful for. He wasn’t quite sure how Doyoung would react to Gayeon saying the flamingo was ‘mommy’ in this situation. Doyoung let Jungwoo retire early that night so he could spend some time alone with Gayeon, letting her stay up a little later than usual. Jungwoo found his heart melting a little when he came in later that evening to get a glass of water, finding Doyoung and Gayeon curled up on the sofa, passed out under a blanket.

But even after a month of Doyoung not really speaking to Jungwoo- unless it was about the groceries or the odd text that he’d be coming home late- he felt as though he hadn’t made much progress with Doyoung. They lived together, but everything about them was... apart.

Then, one night when Gayeon was asleep, Jungwoo half-asleep with the baby monitor whirring and Doyoung still not home, he found himself rudely awakened by the crash of keys against the marble countertops. Jungwoo’s initial instinct was to reach for the bat that he kept at the end of his bed in his old house, but once he’d got his bearings, he realised that he probably wouldn’t need it. He sat up, listening as Doyoung bumped into the coffee table, cursing under his breath, but suddenly his bedroom door was swinging open and Jungwoo almost did reach for the bat. He let out a strangled scream, as not to wake Gayeon, and scrambled at the edge of his bed, before the light was clicked on and he realised it was Doyoung- a very _drunk_ Doyoung. To Jungwoo’s surprise, Doyoung had a smirk playing on his lips from the reaction and Jungwoo hated himself for thinking about how hot it was. He shook himself, trying not to get too in his head as he gave Doyoung a once over, the only thing out of place being his tie and his untucked shirt. He sat, unannounced on the edge of Jungwoo’s bed,

“I shouldn’t have chosen such a pretty child-carer, you know.” Doyoung slurred, hands finding Jungwoo’s shoulders, gentle and hesitant as if asking for permission, but the closer he came, the stronger the smell of alcohol was and Jungwoo was starting to think that Doyoung was more pissed than he’d originally thought.

“Doyoung- M-Mr Kim, let’s get you to your room.” He said gently, pushing Doyoung to stand up straight again, suddenly very aware that he was only dressed in a loose tank top and a pair of summer night shorts. He’d never looked like this in front of Doyoung, especially since Doyoung was usually dressed in a formal suit- much like _right now._

“You can call me Doyoung, you know. You’re always so kind, Jungwoo, but we live together. You don’t have to be so respectful.” Doyoung piped up as Jungwoo slung his arm around his waist, letting Doyoung lean on his side. Jungwoo smiled to himself as Doyoung clutched his forearm, fingers tracing the inside of his wrist as he stared at the pale skin distractedly, Jungwoo trying his best not to go down with Doyoung should they fall.

“Well, I must say, I’m not really dressed to be talking to you formally right now, D-Doyoung.” The name tasted funny on his lips, like he wasn’t supposed to be saying it, even when they’d been living together all this time. They passed Gayeon’s bedroom, Jungwoo pressing his fingers to his lips to tell Doyoung to keep quiet, he nodded, straightening up as they reached his bedroom and he reached for the door handle. Jungwoo let go of him, ready to return back to bed, but Doyoung had a hand on his wrist,

“Y-you don’t have to… I mean, you can-” Even Doyoung wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, but Jungwoo could see that there was something a little more tender in his eyes for this to be classed as an employer-employee encounter and he decided to gently put a stop to it.

“You have work tomorrow, good night, Doyoung.”

The following morning, Gayeon woke up early, Jungwoo cooking breakfast for the three of them, only to be pulled aside by Doyoung whilst she was occupied with her scrambled eggs.

“I’m sorry about last night. It was completely unprofessional and I should’ve had more control over myself. It won’t happen again.” Doyoung said smoothly, _professionally_ , right back to how they’d been for the past two months. Jungwoo brushed it off with a smile, 

“Oh no, it’s not a problem. Don’t worry about it, Doyoung.” He smiled gently, trying to get Doyoung to relax about the whole ordeal, but he was faltering when a shocked look passed over Doyoung’s face at the use of his first name. A muscle in his jaw jumped and Jungwoo was on the verge of apologising, but Doyung was quick to straighten out his shirt sleeves and bid him farewell as he rushed off to work. Leaving his breakfast untouched on the kitchen table. Jungwoo decided to stick with ‘Mr Kim’ from now on.

Except it happened again. Doyoung appeared home, drunk again, the following week as Jungwoo was making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. He helped Doyoung onto the couch, gently unfolding the blanket for him to snuggle down into before Jungwoo made his way back towards the kitchen, but Doyoung was staring at him with this _look_ in his eyes. It was a tired, weary look, but there was a hint of longing there and it made Jungwoo’s skin prickle.

“You know, last Sunday with Gayeon-ah, she told me that she wished mommy was there. When I asked her who she meant she told me ‘Wooie, of course, don’t be silly, daddy’.” Doyoung slurred, eyes glazed in thought as he let Jungwoo go, watching him reappear with two mugs of green tea, gently rearranging the pillows to give himself something to do. He tried not to flinch as Doyoung went on talking, “She sounded so happy when she said it, this big grin on her face like she was the luckiest kid on earth.” He went on, eyes slipping shut as he reminisced. Jungwoo swallowed, nudging the tea into his hands to try and get him to sober up before sleeping.

“Mr Kim, I don’t want you to think that I influenced her at all. She was simply curious about the parents at kindergarten one morning so I-” Jungwoo began, trying his best to _defend_ himself without sounding _defensive_ , but doyoung was reaching out to hold his hand, eyes drawing in tiredly.

“I like that she called you that. I guess I’d like it even more if it were true.”

And other than those two encounters, things were nice. It was getting to the peak of summer and Doyoung had taken a week off, ao he’d decided to take Gayeon down to the beach for a few days, offering for Jungwoo to come as well, but he’d politely declined, deciding to lounge around the apartment where the AC was good and he could walk around wearing skimpy clothing.

He’d entertained the idea of Doyoung walking in on him like this before, cropped t-shirt covering just past his ribs and too-short-shorts hugging the swell of his toned thighs, but he hadn’t actually expected it to happen. Doyoung and Gayeon were set to come home late that evening, Jungwoo being given a little extra time alone to prepare dinner for them, but they’d decided to come back early at the announcement of a storm warning. And that was exactly how Doyoung and Gayeon had walked in to find Jungwoo dancing around the kitchen in a wraparound kimono that covered his shorts, making him look like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Luckily, Gayeon had told him how pretty he looked, before distractedly running off to play with her blocks in the living room, but Doyoung’s eyes had lingered on Jungwoo a little too long.

“M-Mr Kim, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’d be home this early, I thought you’d be back later this evening and- let me go and change-” Jungwoo began, completely misreading Doyoung’s gaze as he suddenly stepped in closer, eyes dark and a little dangerous.

“The things I’d do to you, Woo-ah.” He husked out, voice dropped and breath against Jungwoo’s skin and it felt so inappropriate and so wrong, but Jungwoo was loving it- wanted Doyoung to just bend him over the countertop and fuck him senseless.

“M-Mr Kim?” Jungwoo let out a stuttered breath, wondering if he’d imagined it, but the moment was broken when a bolt of thunder startled them both back to reality and Gayeon began sobbing quietly in the living room. Doyoung pulled away in panic, rushing towards the living room,

“Daddy’s here, darling, it’s alright, honey. Just a storm, here, let’s make a blanket fort…” Jungwoo wondered how a person could switch their persona that quickly, he was going to end up getting whiplash.

But that evening, once Gaeyon was asleep and the storm had passed, Doyoung knocked softly at Jungwoo’s bedroom door. The nights were still hot and Jungwoo had stripped back down to shorts and a loose tee again, sitting up in bed and calling for Doyoung to come in. He smiled softly, shadows cast over his face from Jungwoo’s desk lamp,

“About earlier, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I got caught up in the moment and it wasn’t- it wasn’t professional-” Doyoung began, but Jungwoo was smiling, patting his mattress to urge Doyoung to sit down.

“I’ve heard this speech before and I didn’t run off last time. Mr Kim, I think there are some things that you’ve left unspoken because you’re hellbent on keeping a professional attitude, but this isn’t the office anymore.” Jungwoo explained, deciding to throw caution to the wind and get some things out in the open for once, “I want you to know that I don’t mind. I don’t mind if the professionalism slips, I don’t mind if- maybe, you want to kiss me?” He posed it as a question, but was grateful when Doyoung leant in to close the last few centimetres that’d gradually decreased as Jungwoo spoke. Jungwoo let out a sigh against his mouth as their lips met, Doyoung kissing him firmly, sliding a hand up to cup his neck, cradling his jaw gently.

“You should’ve come with us, I missed you.” Doyoung whispered against his lips, moving to sit on the bed properly as Jungwoo continued the kiss, snaking his hands up Doyoung’s chest and settling them on his shoulders.

“I was scared you’d regret taking me.” Jugnwoo mumbled back. He was scared of a lot of things- scared Doyoung would reject him, scared he’d use him, get sick of him then fire him. Scared that Doyoung would change his mind and try to get things back to normal afterwards, failing and sending Jungwoo away despite his loyalty to taking care of Gayeon.

“I’d never regret it.” Doyoung hummed, clearly reading between the lines and addressing Jungwoo’s insecurity. Jungwoo kissed him again, this time with a little more passion, fire, like the way Doyoung had spoken to him in the kitchen earlier. It reminded Jungwoo of his little fantasy to be bent over the countertop.

“I- I missed you too, though,” Jungwoo had his name on the tip of his tongue, “S-sir.” To Jungwoo’s surprise, it sent a bolt of pleasure through Doyoung’s spine to hear the word fall from Jungwoo’s lips in this sense. Jungwoo had only really meant it to be teasing, a play at how Doyoung had been refusing him to use his first name, but this was a lot more fun. Doyoung groaned, guiding Jungwoo back against the sheets and crawling over him quickly, pushing his thin shirt up to his collarbones to suck a pretty nipple into his mouth, teeth gently tugging at the bud before moving to the other, breath leaving a hot, wet trail across his chest. He was getting desperate, uncomfortably hard much too fast and it would’ve been embarrassing except that he could feel Doyoung was just the same against his thigh. Jungwoo groaned when he got to his pants.

“Do you want to?” Doyoung mumbled against his abdomen, voice soft and gentle as if to reassure him that it was okay either way. Jungwoo blindly reached under his pillow, fishing out a bottle of lube and tossing it on the sheets with a glassy look in his eyes,

“Yes, Doyoungie, I want it. I want it so bad.” Jungwoo shunted his hips up a little, Doyoung grabbing at the waistband to slip his shorts off his hips in response. They were moving so fast, but they were both unbearably desperate, achingly hard as it all unfolded. Jungwoo hadn’t slept with anyone for a good six months now, only getting off in the shower or when Doyoung and Gayeon were out- Jungwoo couldn’t even begin to think about when Doyoung had last masturbated, let alone fucked. The man barely got a minute to himself, so when Doyoung rushedly fingered Jungwoo open, he didn’t complain once, simply, relaxed his body and reached for Doyoung to continue their kisses. It was almost cute how Doyoung seemed a little nervous about it all, how he hid his face in Jungwoo’s neck and bit his lip as he slowly slid inside Jungwoo, thighs tensed uncomfortably as he let Jungwoo get used to the sensation. 

“ _God_ , you feel so good.” Doyoung muttered into his ear, breaths coming hard as he grit his teeth, sighing when Jungwoo finally told him to move, gently pulling out and fucking back into him as he staved off his own orgasm. Jungwoo guessed that it’d been more than six months for Doyoung then. He fucked him slowly at first, until Jungwoo got desperate and flipped them over so he was straddling Doyoung’s hips, sweat dripping down his chest and dampening his T-shirt, the only item of clothing that was still worn between them. Doyoung had simply pushed it up, forgetting to peel it off Jungwoo in his haste. 

“D-Doyoung-ah, I’m- wanna _cum_ ~” Jungwoo was the first to break, fucking himself down on Doyoung’s cock, riding him until he was moaning louder than he should be and Doyoung was pulling him down, fucking up into him as Jungwoo’s thighs gave out at the delicious angle, prostate being hit right on. Doyoung shoved two fingers into Jungwoo’s mouth as he came, crying loudly and making enough noise to probably wake the neighbours, but the baby monitor stayed consistent with Gayeon’s gentle breathing. 

“W-Woo-Ah, _fuck_ ~” Doyoung came a moment later, just as Jungwoo was beginning to cry from overstimulation. He remembered belatedly that they hadn’t used a condom, but he vowed to bring that up another time. Jungwoo was still comfortably sprawled across his chest, cock still deep inside him and cum drying on his stomach as he groaned into Doyoung’s neck, nipping playfully at his earlobe,

“‘M sorry it didn’t last long.” He said softly, a smile on his voice as he avoided eye contact. Doyoung laughed softly, fingers wet with Jungwoo’s saliva,

“You’re weren’t the only one who didn’t last long.” He said, sliding a hand down Jungwoo’s back and thumbing gently at where he was still inside Jungwoo, “Come on, let’s shower. I’ll help get you cleaned up.”

A week later, Jungwoo and Doyoung were acting a lot more domestic, even Gayeon could see. And a week after that, she started calling Jungwoo mommy. 


End file.
